


Wrong Turn at Snoozeville

by Arixese



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Come Marking, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, abuse of blue magic, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixese/pseuds/Arixese
Summary: Between both of your work schedules, it's sadly uncommon for you and Sans to find any mutual time off. So, you both organize a lunch date as soon as one of you gets a day off, so you can visit each other during the other's lunch break before going out and spending the rest of the day together when the work day ends.You're all ready to go an hour ahead of schedule. But, damn, if you're not still tired from the past work week. A 20 minute nap won't hurt, right?Requested by an anon on Tumblr, who asked for a dom Sans/sub male reader with orgasm denial





	Wrong Turn at Snoozeville

A loud ding by your ear woke you up from your nap, but just barely, and your hand instinctively pawed at the phone sitting on your pillow with a low gruff. You swore under your breath with a grumble and rubbed the sleep out of your eyes; you were having a good nap, too. What time is it, anyway, you asked aloud. Somewhere in mid-day, surely, if the beams of sunlight streaming through the windows were anything to go by. Was it time to get ready? You glanced down at your phone’s display and froze. Well, no, it’s not time to get ready. Not, anymore, at least. You didn’t bother to scroll your phone to read the prior text messages; just the last four that filled up your screen.

**[1:30 PM] Bone Daddy: you okay?**

**[1:32 PM] Bone Daddy: not like you to skip a lunch date**

**[1:47 PM] Bone Daddy: so my breaks over. call me kay?**

**[3:15 PM] Bone Daddy: anyone home?**

The sharp knock from outside the door made you jump in your seat. Shit, he’s here? You had to check your phone again before it fully registered how late it actually was. You felt your face heat with embarrassment as you stood from your bed and shuffled out of your room to the front door. How a twenty minute nap suddenly turned into four hours, you’d never know. Yeah, you were a little tired this morning, but you weren’t  _ that _ tired, were you? The door knocked, again:  _ tap, tap _ , and your hands moved second nature as you released the deadbolt and pulled the door open. “Um, hey, Sans,” you greeted nervously.

“Aw, you were supposed to ask ‘who’s there?’,” Sans chuckled on the doorstep, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets and looking you up and down. Well he doesn’t  _ look _ upset, at least. Small victory there, right? But, you still felt like he deserved some explanation. His texts were right; it was really unlike you to miss a date, even if it was only a brief lunch. You scratched behind your ear anxiously as you tried to come up with a good apology for skipping out. In the meantime, you just stammered, trying to get the words right.The last thing you wanted was to give the impression of not caring. “Fell asleep, huh?” Shit. He knows? Of course he does; say what you will about Sans, the dude is scary observant. 

You made embarrassed, huffing noises through your nose as you tried to think of something clever. You can’t think of anything, though. “Wha-, no I didn’t,” you stutter instead, flattening the remnants of your insane bed head with your left hand while Sans grinned at you skeptically. It was obvious he wasn’t buying it. Not that you blamed him, not with the large birds nest sticking out between your fingers. However, surprisingly, he didn’t seem to care as much as you expected someone would. In fact, he almost seemed amused at your flustered expression.

“C’mon kiddo, you know better than lying,” he teased, “I mean, c’mon, your poker face is almost as bad as your bed head and that’s saying something.” Your cheeks burned as Sans reached up and ruffled your hair, snickering quietly at your expense. You coughed into your hand and cleared your throat, avoiding eye contact as you tried to salvage your pride. “Seriously, bud, don’t worry about it. S’ just lunch. Got plenty more where those came from.”

You sighed in defeat. No use arguing the point, now, if you were the only one fussing. “I know… It’s just… I dunno, I just feel kind of crummy about it, I guess.” You stopped yourself from rambling on about it; there wasn’t any doubt he already knows exactly what you’re getting at. Between both of your varying work schedules, you only get so much time together as it is. And, what’s the first thing you do as soon as you get the day off? You fall asleep and miss your lunch date. Sans might not care too much about it, but that’s not really the case for you, now, is it?

Sans hummed thoughtfully. “Well, I’m off work now, so I’ll tell you what: let’s you and me head back inside a bit, get the rest of that nap in, then we can do whatever, yeah?”

You smiled warmly as Sans shrugged, his grin belying his ever nonchalant attitude. Strictly speaking, you were mostly awake, having caught up on plenty of much needed rest, already. So, something told you the nap was more for Sans’ benefit than your own, but you did not mind that. Not when it meant the opportunity of snuggling up against a cuddly bone-buddy for an indeterminate amount of time. 

As soon as you gave the okay, Sans sauntered inside with a grin and closed the door behind him, latching the deadbolt with a solid click for privacy. “Ready to go on a one way trip to Lazy Town?” You quirked an eyebrow, but nodded, dismissing the urge to call him out on the kid’s show reference. Before you knew it, the ground was gone from under you, and, in a blink, you fell back onto the mattress in your bedroom with a grunt. It’s a good thing you were mostly used to Sans’s teleports, now, or else the lurching feeling of getting dragged through what felt like limitless time and space would have sent you scrambling to the bathroom. But, instead, you just rolled onto your back and stowed the disorienting sensation in the back of your mind. You closed your eyes, waiting for the room to stop spinning while Sans burrowed into the crook of your arm. 

“You okay?,” he asked.

“Mmm hmm.”

“Here, let me help get your mind off it.” Sans tugged at your collar insistently and pulled himself by your shoulders to press up against your lips. You happily accepted, turning your body to meet him and curling your fingers around his lower spine. You shivered as his mouth cracked open, sucking your bottom lip to nibble between his teeth and your hands were not shy about exploring his body in return, shucking his hoodie off of his shoulders and discarding it over the edge. You both slurped and moaned softly into the kiss as Sans shifted his weight between your legs and defined all of your features in his hands: the angles of your cheekbones, the rough, scratchy texture on your chin, developed from at least one too many days without shaving, the strong pulse in your neck as he continued to reach back and rake his hands through soft tufts of hair as his fingers threaded behind the nape of your neck. Your hands snuck under his shirt, feeling every faint shudder as you trailed your hands up and down his upper vertebrae, smoothing your thumbs between the segments where spine met individual ribs.

“Mmm, a little handsy, today, huh?”

“Look who’s talking,” you sighed, your lips tingling and red as Sans withdrew to lick and tease at the upper ridges of your ear. You shivered as his teeth pulled gently, as if to distract you from the hand sliding down your torso to tug at the front of your pants. “I thought you wanted to take a nap?”

“You don't mind, do you? Do you need me to back off a little so you can sleep some more?”

“Hell, no.”

Sans chuckled as he palmed at the sloping tent of an erection pressing against your jeans. “Well, good,” he purred, “because I don't think I wanna stop.” Oh, hell. Sans cupped the outline of your bulge in his hands and you pressed your hips up slightly to meet him, wrapping your arms around the barrel of his chest. “Yunno? I think I deserve some compensation for you skipping out on me, earlier. Or, maybe you just deserve some punishment… What do you think, babe?” You gasped as your dick have a sudden throb, and you felt your cock push through your boxers to rub against coarse denim.

“Well, you certainly seem to like  _ that  _ idea,” he laughed as he felt felt the subtle jerk in his hand. “You know what? How about we do both?” A sharp ping rang through the room and your body sunk further into the mattress, your arms slamming down with a thud as Sans's eyes flickered with a glowing blue and gold flame. Sans smothered your response with his tongue, sliding it between your teeth and your heart raced as you fruitlessly struggled against gravity. He explored the underside of your mouth as you felt the teeth of your zipper separate and you gasped as his fingers pushed past the fly of your boxers and gripped your cock. 

“Sans, no fair,” you grunted as you tried to lift your arm and return his touch. “Using magic like that… Ah, shit, Sans!” Your body spasmed slightly as he pressed his thumb up against your urethra, milking out small beads of precum to slide over the tip. Sans faltered as he let up his grip, running his thumb along your frenulum while his other hand pushed your shirt up to expose your chest.

“Sorry, too rough?”

“Too  _ sudden _ ,” you groaned, “I'm not all that hard, yet, y’know?”

“Sensitive, huh? Ok, got it, babe,” Sans cooed, his eyes roaming around your naked skin. “Just lay back and relax and let good ol’ Sansy take care of ya.” You struggled to lift your head to inform him just how unsexy that line was. What made your breath catch, however, was the sight of Sans straddling your legs, one hand high on your hip and the other wrapped around your dick. Your head flopped back onto the pillow with a low whine as he began to toy with you with a varying grip, drawing attention to every movement sliding up and down your shaft. Your hand strained upwards in a desire to guide his excruciatingly slow pacing, only for your arm to give out after only a couple of inches of vertical movement.

You grimaced at the ceiling while you felt your dick twitch and tingle under the varying stimulation of his touch, hovering just below a full erection. Sans snickered at your frustration and you bit back the retort forming in the back of your mind. He knew damn well that's not what you meant. “Sans, you are being a goddamn tease; you do know that, right?”

“Okay, okay,” he conceded, “I’ll throw you a bone…er.” Despite yourself, you laughed, and you blushed as you felt the tremor cause you dick to twitch and brush against your stomach. You  _ really _ shouldn't be giving him the satisfaction, but sex puns really are the fucking best… Oh, goddamn it, really? “Hold still, baby…” 

“Huh?” 

Your train of thought suddenly derailed when you felt Sans's weight shift back in your lap, his hand sliding down your to grip the flesh on your hip while the fingers on your cock slid down to grip steadily at the base. You strain your neck in curiosity; what was he doing down there? The long stripe of blue answered your question as his tongue slid up the underside of your cock. Your hips tensed under his arms, bucking upwards and inadvertently sliding your length up across his face. Sans chuckled darkly over you, shifting his weight even further down your legs until he basically lied between them. and you swore loudly in a hiss of air as Sans slurped and licked the underside of your shaft, pressing your cock against his face. Half formed words gurgled in your throat as he held eye contact, a tiny dribble leaking out of your tip to smudge against the crest of his nose. 

“Oh, fuck, Sans, what’re you—” Blood rushed between your legs, and your cock throbbed and ached in response, twitching as Sans licked you from base to tip, pausing to swirl his tongue around your head. You groaned steadily as his mouth traced the tip of your girth, running in smooth, clockwise circles. You could not ignore his hands either, stroking your base up and down while his other hand abandoned its grip on your hip to roll your balls gently in his fingers, stimulating your cock from several angles. You groaned his name as you felt your dick begin to seize, your vision clouding as Sans abruptly changed the direction of his tongue around your glans. Only to shudder and groan in displeasure as it all… stopped, his hands back on your hip bones, and his hot breath glowing on your stomach as Sans trailed small kisses down your belly button to the side of your now painful erection. 

“So… Am I blowing your mind, yet?” You screeched in a half-laugh, the sound melding seamlessly into a low and rough groan. You choked out his name as your hand twitched upward, only for gravity to intensify before you could get a grip on his skull, and your arm slammed back down with a heavy flop. 

“Aw, fuck you, Sans.” Your tone was far from angry as you leaned your head back and closed your eyes, refusing to let your erection wane even as your orgasm slipped seamlessly through the cracks.

“What? You didn't think I'd let you cum right away, did ya? Nah, babe; you kept me waiting, today, so if you really want it, you're gonna have to beg me for it.”

You could see his tongue slide ravenously across his teeth as you peered downwards, your eyes half open and fluttering, and you shifted restlessly as his hot breath hit the side of your cock. Sans laughed as you whined and turned your head into the pillow to muffle your noises. “Aw, babe, don’t  _ hide _ . You know how much I just love watching you squirm. Come on: beg me to let you cum.” Sans paused as you sucked the air back into your lungs, staring at you expectantly even as his face glowed with a vibrant blue of arousal. “Nothing, huh? Well, that's too bad. For you, I mean.”

“W-wait! Ohhh,  _ shhhhit _ !” Your fingers gripped the bedspread for dear life, you voice rising several octaves and your shoulders quaking as Sans enveloped your dick in his mouth. Wet ectoplasm tightened around you the deeper he took you in, squeezing around your head with his conjured throat. You moaned loudly as Sans lifted his head up your cock ever so slightly before pushing back down, stuffing you deep inside his gullet. With every thrust, he moaned and growled around you, sending violent vibrations trembling up your spine to explode into static in your mind. 

A shuddering gasp worked its way out of your throat as you felt Sans's tongue brush against your scrotum. He hummed enthusiastically and stretched it further, sliding his tongue along the tip of your scrote as he raised the angle of his head so you rubbed against the roof of his mouth. Your eyes watered as he bobbed his head up and down, the motions of his head slow, but powerful as you felt his magic grip you, greedily swallowing the salty drips of precum that oozed out of your tip. 

“Fuck..! God, don't fucking..!” 

“Don't fucking, what?”

You whined, your face flushing with shame. Dirty talk was never really your forté; that was always Sans's thing. And with you again at the apex of your orgasm, you choked under pressure… You exploded in a nervous fit of giggles as you realized the pun, and Sans smirked with bemusement as his mouth descended back on your still-rigid cock. He pinned your hips to the mattress as your voice strained to cry out. His arms kept you from bucking into his hot mouth and into the slick wetness of his magic squeezing your glans with renewed vigor. The root of his tongue pressed against insistently under your head as he bobbed his head, practically gulping you down with the absence of a gag reflex.

You whined pitifully as you felt his temple slow, the pressure around your cock loosening as he slid up to lap at the thick, salty liquid bubbling at your tip. Your hands itched to grip his skull and hold him close so he could finish what he started. Alas, Sans's mouth made a thick, squelching sound as he withdrew from your dick. He smeared a mix of precum and saliva along your length lazily with his hand. “Beg.” 

You immediately dropped your pride to the curb at the opportunity. “Please,” you wailed, “Sans… I really wanna cum.”

Sans almost seemed surprised at your sudden eagerness.“Oh, really?  Because, honestly, my mouth is getting a little tired after all that sucking… Gosh I don’t know if I could do it! If only there was, uh, some other way for me to get you off?” Sans looked to the side with a feigned shrug, even as one of his hands trailed down over his crotch, outlining the shape of his dick straining behind his mesh shorts and slightly pulling on the waistband so the blue glow peeked out and dusted over his bones. Your breathing became labored and erratic, your eyes wide with frustration. God fucking damn it, this boy will be the end of you.

“Sans,” you whimpered, your voice straining as you tried your hardest to keep your voice down. “Sans,  _ please _ , just… God, I need to cum so bad. I don’t care, please, just let me cum!”

Sans’s glowing eye flared with new life as he raised himself onto his knees, discarding his tee shirt over his head and yanking his shorts down to pool around his knees. “Shit, I need to edge you more often if  _ this _ is what it does to ya!” The waistband snagged his cock ever so slightly, a smear of precum rubbing on the fabric as it bounced on his pubic bone. You swallowed the heavy arousal in your throat as your eyes glued themselves to his engorged and weeping cock. “Now, I’m gonna take the blue away, but I want ya to keep lying there for me and let me do my thing. You got me, Babe?” Your eyes followed his spine and met his gaze, your heart pounding with anticipation as you nodded wordlessly. 

“Yes! Sans, fuck, you have no idea how much I need you.” Sans shivered, and his dick twitched slightly as he started stroking it, smearing his own pre around his length. Your cock still throbbed painfully from your almost-orgasms; if you didn’t come, soon, you were going to have the most spectacular and aggressive case of blue balls you’d ever heard of. So, of course you nodded. You grunted as you felt the sheer force of gravity dissipate on your limbs, and Sans hooked his arms under your knees in the same breath, pulling them up to rest on his shoulders. He shifted his weight to play with your ass, gently stretching it out and lubricating it with the pre he smeared into his fingers. Your hands reached under your head and gripped the underside of your pillow in an almost subconscious movement while you hummed pleasantly through your nose. As oversensitive as you were, you were thankful for the change in tactic.

Sans shifted his weight again and gripped your waist with his fingers. “You ready?” You nodded after a brief shimmy of your hips. “Alright then,” Sans acknowledged as he pressed his hips into your backside, and both of you groaned as he slowly pushed his way through.

“Fuck…” You hissed lightly when you felt his head sink in in its entirety, and Sans’s arms wrapped tighter around you, pulling your thighs into your chest as he burrowed further in. “Fuck, Sans, fuck.” Desperately, you reached up and pulled Sans down by his skull, kissing him open-mouthed to muffle your moans as Sans continued to move. He moaned back into your mouth in ecstasy as he started to move, thrusting smoothly and you felt your legs dangle freely in the air over his shoulders with every thrust. Fuck. Your dick bobbed in the space between your bodies, and you could feel it bounce on your stomach, smearing the flecks of pre that splattered on your skin. You twitched painfully with every motion as Sans pounded into you, trying desperately to carry you over the edge. One of your thighs dropped off of his shoulders back onto the mattress, and you shrieked into Sans’s mouth as he grabbed your aching member, jerking you off at lightning speed as you planted your foot into the mattress to thrust up and meet him. 

“Fuck, your ass is so damn tight,” Sans hissed, angling his body to get a better grip on your dick. You felt yourself tighten around him as he rubbed himself against your prostate, and you became acutely aware of your shallow breathing, the stimulation clouding your vision in bright white.

“Sans! Fuck, Sans, please, I-I’m….”

Sans grunted in response, cutting you off. “I know, babe, me too, just a little more…” You whined but obeyed, biting your lip as you struggled to hold back your climax. God, you could feel every inch Sans pounded into you, and he only seemed to get bigger the longer you went.

“Ugh, so good,” you babbled deliriously, your eyes rolling so far in the back of your head, you distantly wondered if you’d ever see straight again. “Fuck, Sans, your cock is so… Shit, I love it, Sans. I l-l-looovvveeee…!” Your body convulsed as Sans came into you without warning, his arm wrapping around your waist like a vise. You could feel his cum oozing out of your ass and onto your blanket as he pulled out with a wet pop and rolled onto his back next to you. “Fffuck-ing hell,” you whistled breathlessly, and Sans hummed back in agreement.

“You can say that again.”

“Fucking hell!”

Sans laughed freely with a distinct note of exhaustion in his tone as he slapped his hand over his eyes. “Babe, c’mon, aren’t you too tired to be cracking jokes?”

“No, Sans, I mean, fucking hell, look what you made me do!” Sans turned his head and choked at the splatter of cum lining all the way up your belly to cling around the base of your neck, thick white drops clinging to both your skin and your dress shirt that Sans neglected to take off. You both giggled at the mess, both of you far too cum drunk to even care.

“I dunno, babe,” Sans chuckled as he rolled over, sliding his finger over the thick white fluid on your torso. “I think that’s a good look for you.”

You stuck out your tongue teasingly. “Aw, I love you, you jerk.”

Sans pecked you gently on the lips and cuddled back into your shoulder. “Love you, too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment down below if you enjoyed!
> 
> If you would like to request a piece from me, reader insert or shipping focused, feel free to message me or send me an ask at arixese.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
